Perdine Grace
Perdine Grace is a first year student at Ardent Academy in the RWBY Fanverse Argence, and was the second member of Team APBL. Her weapon is a Pyrotechnical Spear called Lúin. Ever graceful and elegant, Perdine's skill is second to none. Her partner was Albus Riviere. Appearance Perdine possesses deep red hair that sways down into a ponytail by her waist. She carries a gentle expression on her face with deep green eyes and a charming smile. Considered a beauty by all, she carries herself with dignity. Her casual clothes consist of a deep carmine skirt and white blouse alongside tights and a set of brown boots. Personality Despite the popularity surrounding her, Perdine is a down to earth individual who prefers to see people for who they really are. She's very close to her team and often speaks her mind. Her loyalty towards APBL knows no limits especially to her partner and leader, Albus, whom she holds romantic feelings for. She has confidence in her own skills and respects her opponents regardless of who they are. Fully calm and focused on the battlefield, Perdine knows not to hold back. History Having grown up in the kingdom of Vale, Perdine once dreamed of becoming a huntress at Beacon. However, she instead opted for Ardent due to her parents relationship with one of the academy's administrators. She considered herself to be a typical girl with an uneventful childhood. Weapons Perdine's weapon of choice is a Pyrotechnical Spear named Lúin. It appears as a crimson spear decorated in red and gold. The blade takes after a partisan spearhead jutting out into three points much like the shape of a maple leaf. Small veins inside the spear are filled with ignition dust. A small engine rests where pole meets blade that projects flames onto the steel itself. The fire travels through the dust chambers to set her weapon alight. Semblance Firedance Perdine's semblance is an elemental manipulation ability named Firedance. She can guide fire's path and motion through her own body's movements. However, Perdine isn't able to create fire itself and thus requires a source. Abilities Relationships Team Albus Riviere :Her partner and leader, Perdine dedicates her loyalty to him without question. She began deeply admiring his skills but eventually came to love him due to his nature. She worries about his unwillingness to open up everything to her. Bruno Lawson :The two often study together due to their quiet habits when doing homework and preparing for exams. They keep each other focused. Though she sometimes jokes that he should speak more, Perdine respects his preference for being softspoken. Lance Amora :Her preferred sparring partner on the team, Perdine and Lance hold a very friendly rivalry with their spearfighting. She disagrees heavily with his treatment towards Faunus and attempts to talk him out of his animosity. Others Perseus Lucille :Perdine first met Percy after receiving a handkerchief from him after the food fight in the cafeteria. At the time, she knew little about him besides his conversation with Albus. However, she quickly learned that he was a kind soul and considered him a good friend. She entrusts him to rescue Albus from GLCR. Etymology Perdine is an amalgamation of two of Pellinore's children, Percival and Dindrane, as well as the color Perinone Red. Category:Female Category:Argence Category:Argence Character